Todo depende del cristal con que se mire
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Aoshi se ve obligado a ir a ver un especialista por cierto problemita, y le recetan algo que puede que cambie su punto de vista en ciertas cosas... y de paso su vida. Es un Aoshi x Misao como en mis viejos tiempos, una comedia ligera, espero que les gust
1. Capítulo I

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autora: chibineko chan (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina

Capítulo I: Y se suponía que ver mejor te daba una vida mejor 

Aoshi se removió incómodo en el asiento mientras el doctor acomodaba alguna cosa por aca y alguna otra por allá. Aún no sabía como había terminado en ese lugar... bueno, si sabía. Había tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza durante las últimas semanas y finalmente había tenido que aceptar para si mismo que lo suyo eran más que pequeñas jaquecas; y antes de que se diese cuenta alguien más, se obligó a si mismo a visitar a un doctor... el cual lo examinó y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas... el cual escribió en una libreta alguna que otra nota durante aquella charla... el cual sacó un resultado final de aquella visita tras unas pruebas... lo cual lo llevó a estar sentado en esos instantes en donde estaba, mirando a aquel hombrecito de cara bonachona acercarse a él con una bandeja llena de espejuelos y un armazón.

- "Muy bien Shinomori-san, ahora haremos una prueba de rutina ¿Ve el cartel enfrente nuestro con las letras de diferentes tamaños? Quiero que empiece a leer fila por fila hasta donde pueda. Ahora comencemos."

Aoshi tragó algo nervioso, asintió y comenzó a leer. La primera fila tenía una enorme "E", eso había sido fácil; la segunda fila tenia una "E", una "O" y una "S"; y así. Más llegó un momento en el que las letras se le comenzaron a hacer borrosas, y eso no estaba bien... ¡El era un ninja! dependía de su vista por todos los cielos.

- "Tranquilo Shinomori-san, no es tan grave... veamos."- el oculista dijo en tono conciliador mientras comenzaba a acomodar espejuelos en un armazón- "Colóquese estos y trate de focalizar de nuevo; avíseme cuando crea que ve claro de nuevo."

Aoshi hizo lo que se le pedía y lo intento, los espejuelos lo ayudaron un poco, pero de alguna manera se sentía aún incómodo, y al expresarlo de manera un... tanto tímida (para él), el doctor sonriente tomó el armazón, cambió espejuelos y volvió a preguntar. Lo hizo ver con el ojo derecho, con el izquierdo; volvió a preguntar... volvió a cambiar espejuelos y así. Por fin luego de 15 minutos Aoshi sintió que una vez más veía de manera decente, había logrado leer sin problemas hasta el final del cartel pero, pero... se sentía tan extraño con eso en la cara.

- "Bueno Shinomori-san; teniendo en cuenta los datos que me dio mi colega, el sensei Ishida, y lo que usted me ha referido hoy, diagnostico que su problema es de desgaste visual, ha esforzado demasiado su vista de un tiempo aquí y ésta necesita descanso. Estos anteojos lo ayudaran a corregir ese pequeño problema si los lleva de manera constante por espacio de un año y medio a dos años; entonces lo más probable sea que su vista vuelva a la normalidad... pero recuerde, la constancia es importante, además tendrá que venir cada 3 meses a hacerse un chequeo, y así podré aplicarle unas gotas que lo ayudaran con lo que ya le dije anteriormente... es más, le aplicare la primera dosis ahora mismo."- dijo el buen hombre sacando un frasco de vidrio con un gotero y pidiéndole a Aoshi que abriese grande los ojos.

Luego de eso, Aoshi se quedo a solas con sus pensamientos los cuales lo preocupaban dado la perspectiva del asunto; no era su idea terminar así tras armarse de valor para hacer su visita al doctor, él quería acabar con sus dolores de cabeza, eso había sido todo. Pero mientras él se hundía en sus pensamientos el oculista había estado haciendo lo suyo y había traído una enorme caja que puso en una mesita frente a Aoshi y abrió con aquella enorme sonrisa que nunca había abandonado su rostro.

- "Aquí tiene unos cuantos modelos para que elija el que más le guste, tómese su tiempo si lo desea, después de todo será el modelo que lleve por los próximos dos años aproximadamente."

Aoshi miró el interior de la caja como si estuviese siendo amenazado, pero se obligo a tranquilizarse y observó con detenimiento los modelos para finalmente optar por unos de marco negro, rectangulares y elegantes.

- "Excelente elección Shinomori-san. Ahora tendré para mañana su pedido, ya sabe el precio; puede pagarlo mañana mismo. Por ahora eso es todo, que tenga un buen día."

Y antes de que Aoshi supiese lo que pasaba, estaba de nuevo en las calles camino al Aoiya... aquello simplemente se le había salido de las manos.

- "¡Aoshi-sama! Que bueno que ya regresó, justo estamos por servir el almuerzo."- fueron de pronto las palabras que lo recibieron al entrar al recinto principal, cuando a su encuentro había salido una alegre Misao con una carga de ropa limpia en los brazos, presumiblemente acababa de recogerla de la tendera.

- "Hn... muchas gracias Misao."- Aoshi dijo aún medio metido en sus pensamientos- "Iré al comedor en un momento."- y tras aquello se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en esta aún pensando.

No sabía como hacer para que el resto pasara por alto el uso de los nuevos anteojos que usaría a partir del día siguiente, y es que debía de admitir que le daba pena dar a conocer su condición actual... entonces luego de meditarlo más tiempo del que hubiese deseado llegó a una única conclusión; solo usaría los anteojos cuando estuviese solo, y como estaba solo la mayoría del tiempo entonces no habría problemas.

Con estos pensamientos decidió ya más tranquilo ir al comedor a tomar sus alimentos con el resto de la familia.

A la tarde siguiente, Aoshi regresaba de nuevo al Aoiya, pero ahora con una preciada carga en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina... un par de anteojos que casi y podía sentir que lo desafiaban desde el pequeño estuche que sostenía con una mano en el interior de aquel bolsillo. Al llegar a casa se movió lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo hasta refugiarse en la protección que le ofrecía su habitación y luego de sentarse contra una de las esquinas en el suelo, sacó el estuche y lo miró con los labios apretados y una gran aprehensión; para finalmente luego de 5 largos minutos sacar el susodicho par de anteojos y con más lentitud de la que por lo general ya bastaba para sacarlo de quicio, se colocó los anteojos y se quedó allí... estático... viendo un punto en la habitación. Trató de evaluar el asunto y la verdad era que se sentía raro, muy raro; un tanto incómodo y definitivamente raro.

Por fin suspirando cansinamente decidió probar el asunto en sí y se arriesgó a enfocar su mirada en la ventana o más bien dicho en el paisaje a través de esta. Se mordió inconscientemente el labio por unos segundos tras hacer aquello... de pronto todo se veía claro y brillante, bien delineado y alcanzaba a ver a una distancia mucho mayor a la que sin querer se había acostumbrado. Tras esto solo le quedó reconocer, derrotado, que necesitaba los dichosos lentes... lo cual quería decir que de ahora en adelante pasaría mucho, mucho... pero mucho tiempo a solas.

Durante los próximos días, todos y cada uno de los integrantes del Aoiya notaron a Aoshi un tanto más retraído de lo usual y es que a duras penas habían logrado soltar un poco el carácter del serio muchacho, por lo que aquella preocupación no era para menos; en especial para Misao quien era la que más se había esforzado.

- "Tal vez tenga algún problema personal, nada de cuidado Misao. Ya no te mortifiques tanto."- fueron las palabras de Okon una tarde en la que todo el resto de los Oniwabanshuu estaban reunidos tomando el té y discutiendo el nuevo 'problema'.

- "¡Pero de ser así EL YA TENDRIA QUE SABER QUE PUEDE Y DEBE CONFIAR EN NOSOTROS!."- estalló la joven de la larga trenza- "Somos su familia por todos los cielos."- exclamó finalmente un tanto más calmada pero con igual desazón.

El resto intercambió miradas, algún que otro suspiro de resignación se escuchó y el silencio se hizo por unos minutos.

- "Tal vez hemos estado hostigando demasiado al chico para que se abra al resto, quizás lo que necesite es espacio para si mismo... después de todo debe estar cansado de vernos seguirle de arriba para abajo alguna que otra vez."- opinó Okina antes de darle un sorbo al té.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio mientras todos digerían esas palabras y evaluaban, hasta que un brillo en la mirada de Misao y una sonrisa en su rostro dieron el presagio de que a la joven Oni se le había ocurrido una de sus ideas.

- "Puede que sea cierto lo que dices Okina."- comenzó misado dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta- "Puede que Aoshi-sama esté algo cansado de ver siempre los mismos rostros."- continuó, y en ese momento a más de uno comenzaba a salirle una gotita en la sien- "Así que creo que debemos recrearle la visa a Aoshi-sama con rostros nuevos ¡OKINA!"- llamó la joven haciendo casi brincar sobre su sitio al pobre anciano- "Propongo que invitemos a nuestros amigos del dojo Kamiya a pasar una temporada con nosotros."

Y en ese punto Misao sonrió más que feliz por su idea.

Ahora bien, en cuanto a Aoshi... las cosas para él se pusieron un tanto extrañas en los últimos días, o tal vez sería más acertado decir que el mundo se le puso de cabeza.

Primero que nada se había hecho a la idea de usar sus preciados antojos para acostumbrarse a ellos, y se repitió mil y un veces que no debía de olvidarlos en ningún lugar, mucho menos si eso implicaba dejarlos a la vista de otros.

Bien, hasta allí las cosas salieron bien; al día siguiente de llevar los anteojos a casa con él recordó ponerlos en el bolsillo de su yukata y cuando estuvo por fin solo en su templo de meditación se los colocó, si, definitivamente todo bien hasta allí. Más por la tarde, luego de el primer día en su vida que se diese el lujo de meditar, o más bien de dejar su mente volar con la mirada atenta y los ojos bien abiertos, observando el paisaje y las nubes pasar en el cielo mientras el Oniwabanshuu pensaba como nunca que hacer de su vida y todo sin una maldita jaqueca que le interrumpiese el hilo de sus pensamientos, algo llamó su atención a lo lejos viniendo por el camino. Era simplemente la chica más bonita que hubiese visto en su vida; era bajita pero de alguna manera eso la hacía algo así como más adorable, aún desde lo lejos que se encontraba pudo notar la naricita respingada y la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, unos ojos azules vivaces y todo eso enmarcado por una suave cascada azabache que caía por sus hombros y se extendía hasta mucho más abajo de su cintura pequeña; y estaba ataviada... ataviada... mmmm, como que las ropas de la joven se le hacían conocidas, pero ¿de donde?.

Estaba Aoshi pensando en esas cuestiones filosóficas de la vida mientras por primera vez en sus veintisiete años de vida espiaba desde una pequeña ventana a una linda chica cuando de pronto sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas. Ya sabía por que le parecía conocido el traje... era un traje Oni, uno un tanto desarreglado. Y justo cuando su ingeniosa mente estaba a punto de preguntarle a su dueño el como era posible que aquella linda chica llevase un traje Oni, ésta se llevo una mano al laaaargo cabello haciéndolo todo hacia un lado, tras lo cual... comenzó a trenzarlo; trenzarlo durante un muy buen rato, dando como resultado una laaaaarga trenza azabache.

- "¡¿MISAO!."- Aoshi exclamó con voz ahogada, apartándose justo a tiempo de la ventanita pues el ruido que causó hizo que la pequeña comadreja levantase el rostro y mirase la ventana confundida, para luego levantar ligeramente los hombros y continuar su camino.

Aoshi por su parte estaba MUY alterado, y casi lo pillan con los lentes puestos por andar pensando en lo sucedido. Suerte que se los quitó, los guardó y logró serenarse un poco mientras Misao terminaba de llegar a su lado.

- "Buen día Aoshi-sama."- saludó jovial la muchacha y el aludido apenas y le contestó con un suspiro, a lo que Misao lo miró un tanto extrañada pero recordando que era Aoshi tan solo se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo que la había llevado allí- "Vine a traerle su almuerzo como siempre, espero lo disfrute. Hoy le tocó cocinar a Okon y creo que realmente le ha salido bueno. Regresaré más tarde para levantarlo todo, buen provecho Aoshi-sama."

- "Gracias Misao..."- Aoshi quiso decir algo más pero no encontró que, en su lugar fijó la vista en la chica notando de pronto allí tan cerca la misma naricita respingada, los mismos ojos vivaces y aquella sonrisa alegre y traviesa por primera vez en su vida estando conciente que de aquella era Misao...

- "Entonces hasta luego, recuerde no volver muy tarde a casa."- y dicho aquello Misao se levantó con gracia y salió del templo tan alegre como había llegado.

No fue hasta que la joven salió por completo de la estructura que Aoshi se permitió volver a respirar tranquilo, y con algo de pena se colocó los lentes y muy despacito se acercó a la ventana y observo a Misao irse... porque esa chica era Misao... una Misao que de pronto ya no era Misao... la pequeña Misao; sino Misao la joven bonita que había hecho su corazón palpitar más rápido y sus mejillas arder ligeramente. Se alejó de la ventana y se quitó los lentes, los cuales se quedó mirando con desconcierto.

- "¿Qué demonios son ustedes? ¡No se supone que deban hacerme ver las cosas de esa manera!."- exigió en un sin sentido el Okashira al pequeño par de gafas, el cual obviamente ni le iba ni le venía el reclamo.

El hombre suspiró en derrota y destapo la caja del almuerzo, el cual comenzó a comer con lentitud, pensando sin pensar que de pronto su día se había tornado al revés.

Pero lo peor no fue eso... no que va; lo peor vino en los días siguientes, días en los cuales Aoshi se descubrió a si mismo esperando casi rayando en la impaciencia, la diaria visión de Misao viniendo a traerle el almuerzo por el camino; y es que verla tan claramente y así de lejos, de cuerpo completo y rodeada como por una extraña luz, estaba causándole estragos a su pobre ser... y se sorprendió incluso maldiciendo por lo bajo si no era ella quien traía el almuerzo.

No... eso no estaba bien; decidió el okashira unos días después. Misao era como una hermana menor ¡El mismo había estado involucrado en su crianza! ¿Acaso no la había cuidado de niña cuando no había algún adulto disponible? ¿Acaso no jugó con ella siendo casi una bebé? ¿No la vio dar sus primeros pasos, decir sus primeras palabras? ¿No la vio crecer hasta convertirse en una...? ¡WOW! esos pensamientos iban por donde no debían, porque era imposible que el pensase lo que estuvo a punto de pensar... ¿o si?. El simple pensamiento dentro del ya bastante confuso mar de pensamientos en su mente lo asusto... y no fue sin miedo que por fin terminó la frase en su mente. Misao se había convertido en una mujer. No que ella no se lo hubiese dicho antes, porque extrañamente se lo había dicho muchas veces, como si necesitara insistir en ello... Pero aquella fue la primera vez que él aceptase eso, y aquello lo desarmó por completo.

- "¡Todo es culpa suya!."- dijo de manera acusadora entonces, un par de días despues durante el ocaso mientras se encontraba refugiado en su cuarto, mirando el par de anteojos que de nuevo parecían desafiarlo casi a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

Entonces Aoshi decidió alejarse por su propio bien de todo y de todos hasta que sus pensamientos se esclarecieran porque la verdad que andaba muy confundido, y así lo hizo, simplemente un día comenzó a alejarse de todos perdido en si mismo y todo hubiese ido bien de no ser porque unos días después de pronto le cambiaron los planes, cuando la culpable de sus tormentos apareciese de pronto y muy alegre le informase...

- "¡Adivine que Aoshi-sama! Okina, los chicos y yo hemos invitado a nuestros amigos del Dojo Kamiya a pasar una temporada con nosotros ¿No es genial?."

Y Aoshi se quedo allí estático, con la mirada perdida en la alegre sonrisa mientras de sus labios solo salía una frase.

- "Por supuesto..."- ¡Maldición!... allí se iba su búsqueda de paz interior.

Fin del primer capítulo Notas de la autora 

WIIIIIIIIIIII! chibineko chan ¡Ha vuelto a sus inicios!... . nada más y nada menos que con una comedia de Rurouni Kenshin, la serie y el género que me vieron nacer como ficwriter. Aish, hacia mucho que queria hacer este fic... y ahora lo estoy haciendo, prometo tratar de sacar el segundo cap para dentro de poco.

Desde ya estoy avisando que este fic sera cortito, tres capítulos, cinco a lo mucho. Quien sabe. Como sea . estoy volviendo a hacer sufrir a Aoshi luego de tanto que es casi un sueño xD, que mala que soy.

Bueno, como siempre sus comentarios, críticas y demás son más que bien recibidas, recuerden que me hacen felish y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo muchas tonterías D, así que ¡Dejen un review, mi musa y yo se los agradeceremos... y reforzaran las cadenas con las que la ato evitando que vaya en pos de Jhonny Deep.

Un beshito felino para todos y ¡Gracias por leer este primer cap!.

Con miaulove

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**


	2. capítulo II

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autora: chibineko chan (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina

**Capítulo II: Un estallido, un arrepentimiento... ¿una solución?**

Como siempre que el Kenshingumi aterrizaba en el Aoiya, este se lleno de vida y ruido hasta más no poder; de sonrisas, de gritos, de bromas, correteos y sobrenombres... todo lo cual era observado por un taciturno Aoshi que rumiaba cosas inentendibles desde su rincón en la habitación... ese rincón que se había extendido a ser 'el rincón' en todas y cada una de la habitaciones del Aoiya.

El pobre Okashira estaba sufriendo mucho y en silencio, no solo estaba sufriendo de nuevo de las molestas jaquecas que amenazaban con convertirse en señoras migrañas debido a que además de no poder soportar tanto ruido no había podido hacer uso de sus anteojos en toda la semana (tiempo durante el cual había sido casi obligado a estar en la misma habitación que los invitados y el resto del Aoiya); sino porque tratar de dilucidar sus sentimientos en medio de tanto alboroto era imposible, y si a eso le aumentamos que el objeto de los afectos y tortura personal del ninja estaba frente a sus narices casi a todas horas del día, pues tenemos a un pobre hombre al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El como Aoshi Shinomori no había terminado lanzándose al río desde el puente más cercano o a cualquier barranco o acantilado era todo un misterio universal; y mientras Aoshi seguía ensimismado en sus miserias, al otro lado de la habitación, justo pasando por encima de Sanosuke y Yahiko donde el primero evitaba a toda costa que el segundo recuperase una golosina que acababa de quitarle; de Okon, Omatsu y Kaoru quienes parecían muy ensimismadas hablando sobre las últimas modas en yukatas salidas ese año; y sobre Megumi y Misao donde la primera nuevamente le daba a la segunda toda una sarta de consejos para verse mucho más desarrollada (conversación que lograba sacarle verdaderos ticks nerviosos a Aoshi cada que pillaba a aquel par hablando, cosa que para desgracia de sus nervios estaba sucediendo muy a menudo); se encontraba un preocupado Kenshin que miraba al Okashira de manera puramente interrogante, y es que al ser el más callado y tranquilo del grupo había logrado darse cuenta de que la actitud del jefe Oni no solo era diferente a la que generalmente tenía, sino que estaba por completo fuera de contexto. Kenshin frunció el entrecejo, Aoshi se comportaba muy raro y la verdad se notaba que tenía algún problema grave; situación por la cual Kenshin se sentiría más que feliz de ayudar a mejorar... pero estamos hablando de Aoshi Shinomori, ese hombre NUNCA hablaba más de lo necesario y a veces incluso lo hacia menos de lo que se necesitaba. Solo quedaba esperar y estar preparado a extender una mano amiga en caso de ser necesario.

Poco después al llegar la noche, y con ella la oportunidad de Aoshi de refugiarse en su habitación; el ninja prácticamente voló hacia su único refugio durante esos horribles días y cerrá la puerta hundiéndose en su miseria, dejando de lado cualquier careta de autosuficiencia que cubriese sus expresiones por lo común. Caminó pesadamente hacia su futón y se dejó caer cansado, permitiéndose el relajarse un tanto mientras fijaba en la oscuridad su mirada en el techo. Ya no podía más, era simplemente de inhumanos el tratar de soportar una situación como aquella.

Volteó sobre su sitio tomando una semi posición fetal y suspiró quedo, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era descansar pero no podría hacerlo a menos que resolviese una solución para todo ese problema; y a su parecer solo había una solución... la más obvia.

Aoshi cerró sus ojos cansado, sin fuerzas siquiera para cambiar sus ropas o abrigarse dentro del futón, había tomado una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente un decidido Aoshi salió de su habitación ya vestido con ropas limpias y el cabello semi seco luego de un rápido baño. Cruzó el corredor hasta el patio donde encontró al resto de los habitantes tanto usuales como invitados del Aoiya ya reunidos y... siguió de largo con rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Una exclamación ahogada salió de los labios de Misao, quien miró a los demás Oni en busca de ayuda, y de pronto Kuro y Shiro estaban tras su líder, llamando su atención.

- "Aoshi-sama... ¡Aoshi-sama!."- Kuro llamó tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Aoshi por su parte paró su andar, más no dijo ni una sola palabra ni volteó a ver hacia los demás... y si alguien hubiese estado en frente suyo hubiese notado una inusual venita asomándose por su frente y sus ojos afilándose peligrosamente.

- "Aoshi-sama, verá... ejem, nuestros amigos de Tokyo y nosotros pensábamos ir a la plaza a comprar algunas cosas..."- Kuro guardó silencio unos segundos tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de continuar... pero no pudo.

- "¿Y eso en que sentido me afecta a mi?. No recuerdo tener que dar permiso a alguna persona en esta casa para que vaya a la plaza."

¡Ouch, eso había sido directo y cortante, demasiado incluso para alguien como Aoshi Shinomori, y Kuro no supo como continuar... entonces Shiro en un repentino acto de valentía tomó la palabra.

- "Por supuesto que no Aoshi-sama, pero pensamos que usted podría venir con nosotros, usted sabe... como amigos..."- bien, si Shiro iba a decir algo más simplemente se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo cuando Aoshi volteó sobre su sitio clavando una muy molesta mirada sobre el Oni, que tembló de pies a cabeza ante ello.

- "Ya estoy cansado ¡Harto!. ¡Dejen de molestarme!."- bien, aquella repentina explosión definitivamente consiguió su objetivo... dejar a todo el mundo sin palabras- "No sé a quien demonios se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de mantenerme relegado a estar con ustedes estos días pero ya basta ¡Quiero ir a mi templo SOLO y disfrutar de MI tranquilidad, así que si su intención es volver a recluirme entre ustedes pueden ir olvidándolo porque yo ME LARGO."

Decir que las quijadas llegaban al piso era decir poco, nadie podía creer que A) Aoshi Shinomori hubiese hablado más de cinco palabras seguidas, B) hubiese salido por completo de contexto al perder los estribos de esa manera; y mientras Aoshi salía por la puerta del frente y todos salían poco a poco de la impresión, Misao trataba como fuese de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos... su plan no solo no había resultado, sino que al parecer ahora Aoshi-sama la odiaba; y por fin al sentir el abrazo amigo de Megumi a sus espaldas no lo pudo soportar y echó a llorar.

Mientras, unos 30 minutos después, ya acomodado en su habitual lugar en el templo, Aoshi trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse sin lograrlo en realidad, su arranque emocional de pronto le estaba cobrando cuentas y se las cobraba caro mientras su corazón se encogía al recordar el rostro de Misao cuando se le ocurrió mencionar sobre 'La persona que había ideado todo aquello'; puesto que si bien entre el ofuscamiento y los 'gritos' no se había fijado del todo bien de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sí notó por el lenguaje corporal de la joven que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

- "Soy un imbécil."- suspiró tirándose al suelo de espaldas al tiempo que suspiraba... era un idiota y con todas las letras bien puestas.

Con un gesto despreocupado tomó el estuche con los anteojos que yacía a un lado y sacándolos de éste se los puso. Las nubes en el cielo estaban mejor delineadas, todo a su alrededor era más claro, pero él seguía sintiéndose igual de idiota... si es que no se sentía aún peor, como toda una basura humana... ¡¿Como pudo perder el control así, su plan habría sido otro, salir en silencio a pesar de las protestas del resto y evitar cualquier problema; ningún roce ni malentendido estaba en sus planes. ¡¿Como demonios todo se había torcido tanto! y ahora ¿como lo resolvía todo?... se sentía miserable, MUY miserable.

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco Aoshi, cansado como estaba por todo lo sucedido en los últimos días y en especial por lo acontecido ese día, no pudo evitarlo y se quedó dormido... grande fue el susto que se llevó cuando al abrir los ojos aún protegidos por los dos cristales acoplados a la montura de sus anteojos se encontró una pacífica mirada encima suyo mientras una mano lo sacudía suavemente.

- "Buenas tardes Shinomori-san, espero que no le incomode pero le traje el almuerzo y no tendrá buen sabor si se enfría."

Oh, el mundo acababa de desmoronársele a Aoshi ¡Himura acababa de descubrir su condición!. Se sentía... indefenso.

Aoshi esperó la burla, esperó la mirada cargada de risa que estaba seguro le seria dirigida, pero esta nunca llegó; todo lo contrario Kenshin se centró en acomodar lo necesario para que Aoshi pudiese tomar sus alimentos de manera cómoda.

El Oniwabanshu tamborileó los dedos, dudó un poco y finalmente se quitó los lentes, los acomodó en su estuche y algo tímido se acercó a donde Kenshin había acomodado todo... la verdad era que de pronto tanto silencio se le hacía muy pero muy incómodo, y eso que él mismo era una persona que prefería el silencio sobre casi todas las cosas.

Alzó la mirada un par de veces y volvió a bajarla de manera rápida entre bocado y bocado. Poco después de la última bajada de vista, Kenshin sonrió para si mismo mientras pensaba que en muchos aspectos Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre bastante tímido. Sería mejor hacer algo para terminar el momento incómodo.

- "¿Son para ver de lejos o de cerca?."- la pregunta fue hecha suavemente, pero tan de improviso que fue de milagro que Aoshi no terminase saltando en su sitio y tirándolo todo. Miró a Kenshin de manera aturdida apenas atreviéndose a tragar lo que tenía en la boca. Kenshin volvió a sonreír indulgente.

- "Me refiero a sus anteojos... lo siento, solo fue curiosidad."

Aoshi tomó aire y negó, carraspeó algo incómodo y pronto contestó en un tono inusualmente bajo para él.

- "Son para ver de lejos."- y se metió otro bocado antes de tener que volver a contestar nada más muy rápido. Sin embargo Kenshin decidió insistir en su charla.

- "¿Y los tiene hace mucho tiempo?. Porque no recuerdo habérselos visto antes."- Kenshin ahora se veía más atento a las palabras del pelinegro.

- "Bueno... eh.. no, no hace mucho; solo unas cuantas semanas."- ahora Aoshi jugaba un poco con su comida, y cuando se daba cuenta de ello tomaba un bocado para luego seguir jugando un tanto nervioso. Kenshin se acomodó mejor, dispuesto a seguir con la charla.

- "Pues semanas suena ya a algún tiempo... ¿me equivoco al pensar que desea que esta información se quede como algo privado?."

Aoshi miró largamente a Kenshin y luego tras un largo suspiro y un nuevo bocado asintió suavemente en afirmación a aquella pregunta.

- "En ese caso Shinomori-san, no diré ni una palabra no se preocupe. Pero... me queda una duda; su comportamiento de esta mañana ¿tiene que ver con este asunto?."

Aoshi se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos y luego asintiendo de nuevo de manera suave exclamó.

. "Ya no soportaba los dolores de cabeza... con tanto ruido se hacían peores, y además..."- Aoshi guardó silencio de nuevo, Kenshin se preguntó si era conveniente instarlo a hablar, al final decidió que si lo era.

- "¿Además?."

Las mejillas de Aoshi se colorearon suavemente, lo cual sorprendió mcuho a Kenshin, y tras un suspiro de completa derrota Aoshi prosiguió con lo que iba a decir, y es que necesitaba desahogarse.

- "Además Misao estaba allí... todo el tiempo frente a mi, riendo y bromeando y yo... yo..."

Kenshin abrió ligeramente la boca y un tanto más los ojos al entender, y luego cerró la boca de golpe... ¡WOW! ¡Que noticia!. A Misao se le había cumplido su sueño dorado, y Aoshi estaba en un dilema existencial por ello... lo dicho, el hombre era tímido.

- "Ya veo."- Kenshin dijo de manera conciliadora y luego instó a Aoshi a terminar sus alimentos mientras su mente ejecutaba mil y un planes para ayudar a su desvalido amigo en los caminos del amor... no que él fuese un experto, todo lo contrario; pero como es sabido siempre se es mejor ayudando y aconsejando que siguiendo los consejos, y Kenshin sin duda era MUY bueno dando consejos calmos y que no llevasen a ninguna locura

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Kenshin se encaminara de nuevo al Aoiya pensando concienzudamente en lo que iba a decir cuando al atravesar la puerta le cayese la lluvia de preguntas que era obvio le iba a caer. Lo pensó durante mucho tiempo y muy seriamente, y cuando llegó a su destino creyó tener una ligeramente buena solución y buenas respuestas para todo lo que tenía en frente y para los próximos días.

Como lo pensó Kenshin, efectivamente ni bien puso un pie en el Aoiya, una ola humana le cayó encima deseosa de saber absolutamente todo lo que Aoshi había dicho durante el laaaargo tiempo que Kenshin estuvo con él... lo cual suponían todos que en realidad no fueron muchas palabras, pero cualquier palabra era buena, en especial viniendo de Aoshi.

Durante varios minutos, el tratar de entender lo que pregunta cada quien es más que difícil, todo un imposible; cada quien demanda una respuesta inmediata sin importar si otro pregunta lo mismo o no, y todo continua en esa tónica hasta que una sola palabra de parte de una llorosa e histérica Misao calla a todo el mundo.

- "¡SILENCIO!."- grita como si la vida se le fuese en aquella orden y luego tratando de tranquilizarse y secándose las amargas lágrimas que empañan sus ojos mira a Kenshin y pregunta muy quedito- "Él... él... ¿me odia?."

Kenshin sonrió indulgente y con un simple movimiento de cabeza aligeró el corazón de la joven.

- "No, por supuesto que no Misao-dono; Shinomori-san no podría odiarla... a ninguno de aquellos que conforman su familia. Es solo que no se ha sentido muy bien en estos días."- ante esas palabras Misao aguantó la respiración tremendamente preocupada, y Kenshin se apresuró a tranquilizarla de nuevo- "Tampoco es nada grave, tranquila. Es solo que al parecer, por lo que pude conversar con él, en estas últimas semanas ha estado padeciendo de dolores de cabeza seguramente por cansancio, por lo cual comenzó a alejarse un poco para descansar y relajarse... pero con nuestra llegada y el tener que estar aquí día tras día... pues... sus dolores de cabeza no le dieron tregua. Por eso perdió la paciencia en la mañana, se despertó con una terrible migraña, ahora él lo lamenta mucho, se arrepiente de haber perdido así la paciencia con todos."- terminó Kenshin su explicación y vio exactamente todo lo que esperó ver en los rostros de quienes tenía delante suyo, una mezcla de alivio y cierta culpabilidad por lo sucedido.

- "Ya veo... Aoshi-sama no dijo nada, siempre hace eso. Sufre él solo y no nos deja ayudarle, y yo solo empeoré todo. Pero ahora que lo sé prometo no volver a tratar de obligarlo a estar con nosotros."- terminó de decir una triste Misao.

Kenshin sonrió tranquilamente de esa forma tan característica mientras se felicitaba a si mismo por tan buenos resultados de la primera parte de su plan. No había dicho ninguna mentira, y no había comprometido la confianza que Shinomori-san depositó en él; ahora era tiempo de soltar la segunda parte de su discurso.

- "Bueno... a mi se me ocurrió otra solución menos drástica Misao-dono, pero si usted cree que dejarlo por completo solo es mejor..."- comenzó a decir Kenshin como quien no quiere la cosa, y para su satisfacción Kaoru le dio un tremendo codazo (xD masoquista!) y con una mirada le ordenó que no siguiese hablando.

- "No, no Kenshin... es mejor escuchar todas la opciones... ¿no estas de acuerdo?... que tal si nos das tu idea."

Kenshin hizo como si lo pensara, la verdad era que a pesar de no hacerlo muy a menudo (por no decirlo nunca) él era completamente capaz de manipular a Kaoru de ser necesario para que ella hiciese lo que él quisiera pero haciéndole pensar que era ella quien tomaba la decisión... pero como dije antes, eso no lo hacía nunca por el simple hecho que manipular a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón era algo que no consideraba correcto en ningún sentido.

- "Bien... yo estaba pensando que en vez de estar aquí todos encerrados y tensos, o en vez de salir a un ruidoso mercado; lo que necesita Shinomori-san es un lugar tranquilo ideal para relajarse, y no estoy hablando precisamente de su templo..."- Kenshin se detuvo como para reordenar sus ideas y un animado y expectante grupo lo animó a seguir, así que Kenshin siguió- "Estaba pensando quizás que podríamos ir a las fuentes termales del siguiente pueblo... he escuchado que son muy relajantes y tienen las propiedades de reducir tensiones y los males causados por esta, incluyendo las fuertes migrañas. Tal vez un par de días allí..."- terminó de decir Kenshin sin exigir nada.

Decir que el brillo en los ojitos del resto fue general era decir poco.

- "¡Kenshin! ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca!."- Kaoru emocionada se abrazó a Kenshin, ocasionando que el pelirrojo samurai se tornara por completo del color de su cabello... aquello había sido sin duda un premio no esperado, y sin embargo siempre deseado, y con estos pensamientos se desconectó por completo de la realidad... y es que no todos los días la mujer que amas te abraza de esa manera... por lo menos no si aún no le has confesado tus sentimientos de manera abierta.

- "¡Entonces todo decidido!. Lo mejor será prepararnos para salir cuanto antes."- adujo la chica zorro tomando una pose muy profesional como doctora preocupada- "No es bueno para nadie tener migrañas por demasiado tiempo, y si podemos ayudar a Shinomori con este pequeño viaje que así sea... pero tendremos que hacerlo sin abrumarlo mucho."

Todos asintieron por completo de acuerdo, esta vez iban a hacer las cosas bien y Aoshi no tendría más razones para enojarse. Claro que cierto pelirrojo ahora desconectado de la realidad tenía más bien hacerla de cupido durante esa misma travesía.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hi everybody! How are all you? . I'm fine... well, so so; but I'll survive xD. Jejeje, yap, mucho ingles por ahora . smiuf, espero que este segundo cap les haya gustado y pues agradezco MUCHISIMO a todos por sus maravillosos reviews . , en especial a Blue Azul Acero (mi primer review y también el ultimo del primer cap y el más desesperado) P, la verdad y según mis estándares de actualización no me demoré tanto xD, pero trataré igual de actualizar más seguido.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa un review y me dicen tooooodo lo que quieran decirme.

Un beshito felino para todos . y los quero MUCHO

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO 

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autora: chibineko chan (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina

Capítulo III: Sucesos en las fuentes termales, días 1 y 2 

Una semana había pasado desde que Kenshin decidiese hacer su buena acción del año al ayudar a Aoshi a estar en buenos términos con Misao y como consecuencia de las maquinaciones puestas en su pelirroja cabecita ahora todo el grupo (incluyendo a Aoshi que iba más que nada en calidad de paquete) arribaba a unas agradables fuentes termales que se encontraban a solo un día de viaje en tren desde Kyoto; para ser más específicos estaban justo a la entrada de dichas fuentes termales, listos para ingresar y registrarse para pasar los próximos cinco días llenos de relax, baños calientes y paz con la vida y la naturaleza.

- "¡Ah!, este lugar es precioso."- soltó una sonriente Misao en medio de un saltito de emoción al ver todo el lugar.

- "Si vamos a registrarnos rápido tendremos más tiempo para disfrutar de todo el lugar."- señaló Megumi de manera juiciosa para pronto ponerse en camino.

Un suspiro se escuchó desde atrás donde Sanosuke estaba cargando no solo sus pertenencias que apenas y cabían en un bolso de viaje, sino también las varias maletas que Megumi llevaba consigo en sus viajes, incluso los más cortos. El como Sanosuke terminaba siempre cargándolo todo a pesar de que al final siempre dijese que esa sería la ultima vez que le hacía de chico de las maletas y todo el escándalo era algo que los demás trataban ya de no preguntarse mucho porque luego el castaño preguntaba con mala cara el porque de tanta risa; era simplemente algo que no iba a cambiar protestase cuanto protestase Sano.

La casa de hospedaje que estaba junto a los baños terminales se notaba bastante agradable a medida que iban avanzando por los pasillos, y la mujer que los atendió iba en todo a aquel ambiente agradable, en resumen era el lugar perfecto. Al final las chicas terminaron repartidas en dos grandes habitaciones contiguas muy cómodas, mientras que un poco más al fondo del pasillo los hombres se situaron en una sola habitación de regular tamaño aunque de todas maneras quedaron algo apretados. El último en entrar ya un buen rato luego de que los demás comenzaran a acomodarse fue el pobre Sanosuke, quien había tenido que llevar el equipaje de 'aquella mujer zorro aprovechada' hasta la habitación donde la doctora se iba a alojar. No hace falta señalar que llegó cansado como el que más y que tan solo arrojando a una esquina su pequeño bolso de viaje se tiró al suelo más que dispuesto a dormir un buen rato.

- "No me despierten hasta la tarde cuando sea hora de comer."- había dicho con voz somnolienta para pronto comenzar a roncar quedito, la verdad era que tenía motivos para estar cansado.

Los demás lo miraron y continuaron con sus propias cosas; Shiro y Kuro comentaban muy animados lo relajante que el lugar parecía y de paso reían de las tonterías que decía Okina acerca de ver bellas chicas denudas a Yahiko, quien no entendía ni la mitad de lo que le decían aún cuando la otra mitad hacía que su rostro se pusiese más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Por último Aoshi se encontraba lo más alejado posible de todos, en un rincón acomodando su ropa y accesorios para disfrutar también del baño termal, aquello que en parte parecía lo normal puesto que Aoshi siempre buscaba estar alejado de todos debido a que usualmente no gustaba mucho del escándalo y más aún luego del estallido que tuvo unos días atrás; pero la verdad era que estaba nervioso como pocas veces, nervioso porque en los últimos días había tenido varias conversaciones con el rurouni (Si! en realidad Aoshi había mantenido verdaderas 'conversaciones', osea había hablado ¡Y mucho!) y en esas conversaciones Himura le había tratado de infundir ánimos para sincerarse con la pequeña Oni... pero como siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y fuese como fuese Aoshi no encontraba el camino para hacer nada, ni hablarle a Misao de sus sentimientos por ella teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera podía decirle algo tan 'simple' como que usaba gafas (si, las conversaciones incluyeron una larga plática acerca del porque no era vergonzoso usar gafas). En resumen, el siempre templado Aoshi era por dentro una gelatina andante y aunque el único que lo supiese fuese Kenshin Himura, todo aquello lo hacia sentir profundamente incómodo.

- "Todo va a salir bien, Aoshi-san."- escuchó el Okashira decir al pelirrojo desde atrás suyo, y todo lo que atinó a hacer fue suspirar; después de todo lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que sucediese lo que tenía que suceder.

El Okashira tan solo permaneció en silencio.

Ya estaba muy próximo el anochecer para cuando el grupo, luego de un merecido descanso y una abundante comida decidió disfrutar de una vez por todas aquellos baños termales que los habían llevado a aquel lugar en primera instancia. Por suerte para todos habían baños termales separados tanto para damas como para caballeros, así que cada grupo se dirigió hacia su destino, encontrándose así al final y como en muchas ocasiones ambos grupos separados por una pared de bambú y madera, por lo que comunicarse entre unos y otros era fácil.

- "Aaaaah... esto es el cielo."- Kaoru dijo ni bien terminó de hundirse en las humeantes aguas.

- "No sabía que dejasen entrar brujas feas al cielo."- se escuchó una vocecita socarrona desde el otro lado.

- "¡Yahiko!." se quejó la kendoka a punto de ir a moler a palos al muchachito al otro lado, más sus amigas la detuvieron.

- "Relájate Kaoru, no le hagas caso a un mocoso que no sabe aún lo que es bueno."- Megumi exclamó con claras intenciones de molestar al menor y lo logró sin duda alguna.

- "¡Oye Mujer Zorro! ¡¿A quien le llamas mocoso?!."

Bien, el efecto debió de ser muy bueno porque del lado de los chicos se escucharon varias risas, definitivamente todo normal... excepto por aquella extraña sensación entre las chicas de que algo no estaba bien, una especie de molestia que no las dejaba. Pero aún así ese primer día fue bueno, y todos se fueron a descansar satisfechos con lo acontecido, deseando sin duda alguna que ya fuese el día siguiente.

Fue a la mañana del segundo día cuando todos terminaban sus desayunos y planeaban un paseo por los alrededores que Kenshin decidió meter aún más su cuchara a instar a Aoshi a hablar de una vez y por todas con Misao, aunque fuese sobre el incidente sucedido una semana atrás y el cual aún el Okashira no aclaraba pero para nada con la chica comadreja.

- "No... no estoy muy seguro de saber que decir Himura-san."- soltó el menor en un susurro finalmente mientras el grupo salía alegremente a dar aquel ansiado paseo por los alrededores.

Aún así Kenshin siguió insistiendo una y otra vez entre susurros y significativas miradas desde el puesto rezagado al final del grupo que ambos habían ganado, hasta que finalmente una tenue promesa de intento de conversación para antes de finalizar el día salió de los labios del joven Okashira, con lo cual Kenshin se sintió satisfecho.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de adelante formado por Megumi, Kaoru, Okon, Omatsu y Misao una conversación un tanto similar se desarrollaba.

- "No se chicas, no quiero presionar a Aoshi-sama, mucho menos luego de lo que pasó la semana pasada. La verdad... prefiero tenerlo alejado y en buenos términos que tratar de hablarle y solo conseguir molestarlo más."- Misao expresó cabizbaja al tiempo que Okon le pasaba un brazo amigo por los hombros.

- "Nada de eso, tu eres una mujer y debes de ser valiente por ello."- replicó Megumi sin dudarlo un segundo- "Vamos, tu vas a hablar con ese cubo de hielo ambulante y nosotras te apoyaremos al cien por cien. ¡No puedes seguir para siempre en esta situación Misao! es... es... desesperante."- expresó casi angustiada la doctora, todas las demás asintieron suspirando- "Misao, sin importar desde que punto de vista se mire este asunto, es simplemente absurdo; es en serio cuando digo que algo hay que hacer al respecto."

Misao bajó la cabeza bastante apenada, ella sabía que su valor aún no la llevaba a realizar tales hazañas, no después del estallido por parte de Aoshi. Otro suspiro.

- "Chicas... ¿No tienen la extraña sensación de que algo esta como sobre nosotras, como mirándonos?."- preguntó entonces Omatsu con un escalofrío recorriéndola por completo al tiempo que el resto del grupo asentía y es que dentro de todo el bienestar que aquel bonito paraje traía, esa fea sensación no se iba pero por nada del mundo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día justo después del almuerzo la dueña del lugar ingresó a la sala de juegos con el rostro preocupado, por lo que el grupo (en especial las chicas) no pudieron dejarla ir sin saber que era lo que la tenía en ese estado.

- "Es que... no sé como explicarlo pero, al parecer..."- la dueña se frotó las manos nerviosa y respiró hondo- "Al parecer hay alguna especie de fantasma que esta rondando la casa de reposo."- terminó de decir mordiéndose nerviosa un labio.

- "¿Que quiere decir con que hay un fantasma?."- preguntó un de pronto alarmado Yahiko, aunque por supuesto tratase de aparentar todo lo contrario.

Bueno, la dueña explicó que otras dos huéspedes habían tenido un encuentro con el supuesto espíritu que las había asustado casi de muerte y hasta el desmayo, y que al despertar ambas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en...

- "En... en... ¡¿ROPA INTERIOR?!."- por poco y se atraganta del susto la pobre Misao al tiempo que el resto de las chicas comenzaba a sentirse igual de asustadas e incómodas.

La dueña asintió.

- "Así es, les robó sus kimonos, pero les dejó carteras, zapatillas, joyería, adornos ¡Todo!. Eso no puede ser obra de un ladrón común y mucho menos porque nadie vio al ladrón entrar o salir con los kimonos, es casi imposible ¡TIENE que ser un fantasma!."- volvió a gemir desconsolada la dueña del lugar- "Oh!, estoy tan preocupada y asustada; no se que hacer ¡Esto es muy malo para el negocio!."- se lamentó de nuevo la mujer mientras era consolada por las chicas al tiempo que los hombres se lanzaban miradas entre ellos... Eso les sonaba a muchas cosas antes que a un fantasma; a un fantasma muy pervertido por cierto de ser el caso verdadero.

Y sin decirse palabra alguna, todos los varones decidieron echarle durante los tres días y medio que faltaban más que un ojo encima a las chicas.

Así que más tarde ese día, mientras todos los chicos se cambiaban para entrar a las fuentes termales decidieron ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos.

- "Creo que seria bueno hacer turnos de vigilancia en las puertas de las muchachas un par de horas cada uno para no cansarnos y que así ellas no sospechen nada."- exclamó Shiro muy serio, los demás asintieron igual de serios.

- "Todo esto es demasiado."- dijo entonces Okina con un gesto de indignación en su rostro- "Ni yo mismo me rebajaría a tanto como a dejar a una mujer indefensa en paños menores en medio de un lugar por el que pasa cualquiera."

Todos volvieron a asentir igual de serios, definitivamente ese 'fantasma' había cruzado el límite.

Está de más decir que esa noche nadie pudo dormir muy bien, ni las féminas que estaban un tanto asustadas, ni los varones que estaban un tanto preocupados por sus compañeras... ni tampoco cierto samurai pelirrojo que con pena pensaba que su segundo día de oportunidades para ayudar a dar el empujoncito a cierto Okashira se había desperdiciado, y desgraciadamente solo le quedaban tres días más.

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Si, ya se lo que van a decirme -- tarde muuuuuuucho en actualizar y el capítulo es cortisimo, y la verdad es que así es, así que no los culpo si están molestos conmigo u-u sowwy, pero la verdad por más que intentaba encontrar un huequito para escribir apenas y era poco tiempo, ahora mismo robo tiempo al tiempo (una vez leí por allí en un fic que una autora deseaba que vendiesen botellitas de a media hora de tiempo extra al día, u-u en este momento me compraría un par de cientos por lo menos)

En fin, he aquí un nuevo cap y espero que les haya gustado . si alguna persona como que recordó los caps del Kenshingumi vacacionando en una casa de fuentes termales por allí, pues que puedo decir aparte de que los chicos tienen derecho de volver a relajarse de vez en vez D aunque ahora el grupo es más grande, y ya el siguiente cap lo estoy comenzando, espero les guste también cuando lo publique con suerte dentro de poco tiempo.

Un beshito para todos y pues se me cuidan mucho, feliz año nuevo2007 a todos y que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan en este año que se viene.

Con miaulove

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**


End file.
